Temptation
by NephilimEQ
Summary: Maria performs on stage with the ex-sheriff Jim Valenti...and starts to feel some things that she shouldn't. Rated M for a reason! Lemons, promise!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. - This was inspired by the beginning of the episode "Ch-Ch-Changes" in Season 3. Maria DeLuca and Jim Valenti perform on stage, and Kyle, Jim's son, is groaning the entire time, saying that there are cleaner duets that they could have sung, and the entire time Jim and Maria are kind of all over each other. I'm kind of a May-December pairing addict, so I put them together for just a bit of smut. Hope you enjoyed it! Even if you didn't, tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Temptation**

As Maria performed with Jim on stage, an energy started to build up between the two of them. She wasn't sure if that was normal because she wasn't used to singing duets, or performing like this, either, but it was certainly powerful.

And then they got to the duet "Do You Love Me?" and, without even thinking about what she was doing, she pressed her almost bare back to his clothed one and felt more of that energy practically lighting up the nearly non-existent air between them.

Their' shoulders touched and she couldn't quite believe what she was now feeling.

From where they connected, a spark lit up and ran from the base of her neck down between her legs and Maria leaned her head back as she sang, losing herself to the sensations, pressing herself just a bit more firmly against him, enjoying it more than she had expected to.

It was _entirely_ unexpected, and even though she had always recognized the fact that ex-sheriff Jim Valenti was nice looking, though somewhat rugged, as she turned back around and faced him she could suddenly see what an attractive man he truly was. Good god. He was…dare she think it…_hot_. Especially with the guitar slung low on his waist, emphasizing just how snug his jeans were on his long, lean legs.

And then he had his head leaning on her shoulder as he sang to her, and she playfully pushed him away, but the true reason why she had moved him away was that he was slowly driving her crazy…

Every time he got close to her she could smell the faint hint of cologne that was covered by a headier scent of salt and skin.

She found her motions on the stage becoming more and more sensual and she let herself relish in the feeling for a while longer, but as she moved she could feel his eyes on her, roaming her body, lingering. Even though she wasn't facing him, she _knew_ he was staring.

They finished up the song and did a few others, Maria feeling the entire time as though it were some sort of flirting and foreplay combined into one.

She slipped backstage after the set to grab a bottle of water to cool off, but as soon as she'd disappeared behind the door, a firm hand had wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into a darkened corner.

A warm body was suddenly pressed up against her, pinning her to the wall, and she was about to scream when that same firm but gentle hand went over her mouth and a raspy voice breathed in her ear…

"It's me…"

Maria would know that voice anywhere.

She relaxed beneath him and he dropped his hand. And then he leaned in, his breath brushing against her neck, the lower half of his body pressing up against her. Good god, she was melting already and he hadn't even really touched her.

Acting on instinct she brought her hands up to his sides and ran her fingers over the western button-up shirt, which hid so much, but she could feel firm abs beneath the stiff fabric.

The man _had_ been a sheriff, after all, and her fingers were attesting to that fact.

She let out a low moan as he nudged his right thigh between her legs and was surprised to find her body arching up towards him, her breasts being pushed against his chest, dangerously close to being exposed in her low-cut, lacy camisole. She had originally worn it because she had known that she would get warm on stage and it would keep her cool, but now her body was burning so hot that she found herself longing to be out of it.

Jim let out low groan of his own as her hands tugged at the back of his shirt and slid up under it, her fingertips eagerly exploring the broad expanse of his back.

It soon became clear to both of them that they were playing a game: who would surrender first.

He retaliated quickly, pushing his thigh more firmly between her legs, and he grinned to himself when he felt her involuntarily grind down on his leg, her thighs clamping tightly around it, and he then heard her let out a low moan as he trailed the fingers of his right hand along the exposed section of skin just above her belt-line.

Jim: 1, Maria: 0

Her left hand slipped into his hair and pulled him forward…and then her tongue was on his neck, hot wetness gliding up to his ear accompanied by a not-too-innocent tug on his ear from her teeth.

He thought he might manage to hold out…but then she wrapped her lips around his earlobe and sucked on it, and he felt his body betray him as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her up his thigh so that her right thigh was now pressed firmly against his raging erection.

With a gasp, she pulled away from his ear and dropped her head back.

It looked like he'd won the last battle after all. Jim: 2, Maria: 0

Deciding to take advantage of their position, he slid his right hand to her left leg and pulled it up around his waist, simultaneously pulling the two of them even closer together as well as opening her up to him. Even though she wore jeans, they were skintight and left little to his imagination.

Even through both of their jeans he could feel the heat from her center, and he craved it.

He knew what he wanted.

Jim Valenti wanted to push Maria DeLuca to edge and to make her want nothing more than to come back to him, over and over again. This was his chance.

Feeling bold, he moved his left hand to her hip and slid his thumb just beneath the edge of her jeans, his fingertip encountering soft, warm flesh…and nothing else. Good god, she wasn't wearing underwear. She wasn't wearing underwear.

His eyes rolled up in his head at the images that now bombarded his thoughts. So many possibilities and so little time.

He pressed himself more firmly against her and smiled when he heard her let out a low groan.

They both relished the feeling, neither of them speaking for fear of breaking the moment that was lingering in the air between them. One of Maria's hands slid up into his hair and pulled him close, her other hand still up the back of his shirt, their mouths nearly touching. It was a line that they hadn't crossed.

But the question was, should they?

He saw her eyes close and her breath come in shorter gasps and he leaned in, still holding her tightly to his body, ready to cross the line…

And then they were kissing, and Maria could barely believe that it was happening…but it was _wonderful_. Good god, the man could _kiss_!

His tongue caressed hers, and seemed to taste every corner of her mouth, while she simply tried to keep up with him. Her entire body felt as though it were on fire, and suddenly she could not be close enough to his body. She pressed her hips into him, trying to ease the ache between her thighs, but it wasn't enough.

In one easy move, she lifted her other leg and wrapped both of them around his hips, grinding herself over him, letting a moan escape into their kiss.

His hands had moved from her waist to her ass and held her more firmly to his growing erection and she let out another moan, gasping as he managed to capture it and plunder her mouth more fully, angling himself just right against her so that she could rub herself against him.

She felt herself almost going over the edge at the sensory overload.

Oh, yeah...

* * *

Kyle made his way backstage, looking for his dad, and saw Mitch, the drummer, off to the side.

"Hey, Mitch, you seen my dad?"

He grunted and nodded his head, pointing over to the side saying, "Yeah. Around the corner. I think he was talkin' to your friend, Maria."

"Thanks, Mitch."

The drummer nodded again, and Kyle made his way around the corner…and suddenly wished that he hadn't. Yep. His dad was there, alright…but so was Maria. Pressed up against a wall. With one hand under his shirt and the other one tangled through his hair, her legs wrapped high around his waist, their mouths connected in a heated kiss, thrusting against each other.

Oh dear god, there was not enough soap in the world to un-see what he had just seen.

He quickly left backstage, ignoring Mitch's question of whether or not he'd found his dad, determined to ignore everything that he'd just seen and never tell a single soul about it even under pain of death.

There was no way in _hell_ that he would be the one to tell Michael…

* * *

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Maria could barely believe what she was doing.

If Liz or Michael…hell, if _any_one found out what she was doing, she would have been killed more ways than she could count. She was in a relationship with ex-sheriff Jim Valenti. Well…if you construed heavy make-out sessions in hidden locations a relationship.

She was on her way around the back of the Crashdown during her lunch break, and she could already feel her body aching for him.

The way he touched her…the way that he made her feel. The way he smelled.

Although it sounded strange, he was absolutely intoxicating to her. There was something in his natural scent that seemed to call to her and fill her senses completely every single time she was near him. Every time.

She hastened her stride and slipped into the blind spot behind the café, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw him arrive.

Maria immediately slipped her hands over his shoulders and pulled him close, sliding her fingers up into his hair and then pressing her nose against his neck, inhaling deeply.

God, he smelled good.

He pushed her up against the brick wall and retaliated, pressing his lips to her neck, and she groaned. She pulled back far enough to capture his lips with her own and she let out another low moan that was quickly captured by his lips, and she relished in his taste.

As their tongues slipped against each other, Jim's hands slid up under her uniform and skimmed along the backs of her bare thighs, causing pleasant tingles to run up the insides of them to her center. She pressed herself firmly against him and then in one graceful movement wrapped both of her legs around his waist, his forearms bracing her from beneath and the brick wall bracing her back. The feel of his leather belt digging into the bottom of her legs and the feel of the well-worn cotton of his western shirt along the insides of her thighs was delicious.

He pushed himself against her and she tightened the grip of her calves, welcoming the hardness between her legs, rubbing herself along him.

He pulled away from the kiss to attack her neck a second time, this time with his tongue and teeth coming into the mix.

He traced random patterns along her carotid and her breath soon was coming in short, shuddering gasps as she tried not to react too vocally to what he was doing to her body.

At the same time his tongue was wreaking havoc on her nervous system, his hands were holding her ass, his fingers gently kneading along the flesh.

_God, she's perfect_, he thought to himself as he took in as much of her soft skin as he could. She tasted wonderful, she smelled as sexy as sin, and her body was amazing enough to drive him to distraction even when she was wearing heavy sweaters in the winter.

His erection was almost painful, and he tried to ease the tension by pressing himself against her, but all that seemed to do was raise the tension and make him harder than he'd been than when he'd been in high school himself. At times he was painfully aware of their' age difference and felt horrible guilty, but at times like now that thought was the furthest from his mind, and instead it was replaced with thoughts of, _Want. Take. Have_… and, of course, _More._

The feeling of her legs around him was divine, but it wasn't enough.

They hadn't gone all of the way, but that didn't mean that they still couldn't have some fun. In that frame of mind, he moved his right hand closer to her center and gently rubbed his fingers over the flimsy, lacy fabric, and let out a low moan when he felt how damp and thoroughly soaked the fabric was.

She let a low moan as well at his actions, and it encouraged him to go further.

Feeling bold, he quickly slipped two fingers under the gusset of her panties and slid them up into her, muffling a loud groan when he felt just how wet she was.

There was no resistance whatsoever as he slid his fingers into her, only a soft, wet sound.

There was a definite hitch in her breathing, and he started to gently thrust his fingers in and out of her, determined to get her off. The fact that they could be caught made the sensations all the more heightened, and a sense of urgency filled both of them.

She began to shallowly thrust herself on his fingers, and he moved them slightly deeper and curved them inward, and suddenly her legs clamped down tightly around his waist.

"Jim…"

Never had his name sounded so good. Knowing that he had to hear her say it again, he slowly added a third finger, and he watched as her head rolled back on her shoulders and a low, "Unh, unh, unh," escaped from her lips in time with each thrust. As he continued to pleasure her from beneath, he rubbed his erection against the front of her as best as he could, still trying to get to the same point that she was. He wanted to go over with her.

He adjusted his fingers slightly, and was rewarded with a high pitched, "Jim!", and he smiled and repeated the action.

Her inner walls clamped down tightly around his fingers, soaking them with a freshet of juices, and his felt his own breathing become shallow as well.

God, she was melting around his fingers, and he couldn't help but thrust up against her, his jeans tightly constricting around his erection.

The friction of the jeans and the delightful pressure of pressing against her built up to a peak, and suddenly he was coming in his pants like a randy teenager. He continued to thrust against her through his release, and he moaned into her ear, "Maria…"

As he came down, he gently withdrew his fingers from her and then slowly slid her down until her feet were back on the ground.

Her arms were still around his neck and she whispered into his ear, "Don't leave…"

He shuddered at the sound of the want in her voice, but reluctantly drew back from her and gave her a solemn look.

"I have to…"

The look of pain in her eyes was obvious, so, quickly, before he could change his mind, he dropped a soft kiss on her lips, showing her in the only way that he could of, that he wasn't abandoning her; that he was simply doing what they both knew had to be done.

If anyone found out about the two of them…

…well, it wouldn't matter that she was eighteen and a consenting adult. Her mother would flay him alive, and the state of New Mexico wouldn't care about the fact that Maria was legal and of a sound mind. All they would see was a man getting his jollies off with a girl that was easily young enough to be his own daughter.

He walked out of the alley with his heart about level with the toes of his boots.

God, he loved her.

And he hoped, in some way, that she felt the same way about him.

He couldn't look back, because he knew what he would see. He knew that she would be looking at him with those eyes of hers; those eyes that made him want to run back into her arms every single time that he saw them.

They were taking a big enough risk, as it was, with what they were doing.

But even as he told himself that it was for the best, he felt that pang in his chest that told him to turn around, to go _back_ to her and be with her while he still had the chance.

Somehow he managed to ignored the voice, and kept his eyes trained on the ground in front of him as he walked away, his feet taking him to the quarry.

As soon as he was there, he stared out over the rim and began to wonder. He wondered where things were going for him and Maria. She was constantly on and off again with Michael, and that was a problem, but she had told him not too long ago that she and Michael were over.

He hoped that was true, because he wasn't sure if his heart could take being broken again.

Jim Valenti wasn't sure how it had happened, but it had. He had fallen in love with her, and who could blame him? She was the most vibrant person that he'd ever known. She had a devout passion for life and he saw it every single time the group was in a life-threatening situation. She always tried to find an option that kept everyone out of danger, but, of course, that option was never the one that was chosen.

At that thought he felt his heart clench.

If something happened to her…

…no, he wouldn't think about it.

At times he felt like a dirty old man, lusting after her the way that he did, but it wasn't just lust, that he knew. He _knew_ that he loved her.

Dimly, he vaguely recalled the lines of a book… _'Light of life, fire of my loins…'_

Yes, she was truly both of those.

Absently, he kicked a rock over the edge of the quarry and listened to it as it fell down the rocky slope to the bottom, the sound echoing off of the high walls, making him feel even more alone than he already was. That was his life.

He had her…and yet he didn't have her.

His ultimate temptation, and, most likely, his downfall.

"Maria," he whispered, hearing the rocks echo back her name to him…and with that, he turned and walked out of the quarry, her name still being echoed behind him like a solemn prayer. Yes…his downfall she may be, but what a sweet death it would be.

* * *

**A.N. - Yeah...so I added another chapter. Well, someone on DA loved my picture and my story, so I wrote her a second chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
